I Need You
by RISVULove
Summary: Eventual AC. Casey has problems, problems that end up with her and her daughter Cooper living on the streets. Alex Cabot, a rich ADA with a big heart takes the pair in and Casey soon develops a rapid growth of feelings for the blonde. Disaster strikes and Casey needs her new friend more than ever. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Novak! You're late again!" James calls from the back kitchen and I sigh, throwing on my apron haphazardly

"Sorry, James!"

"Could you come back here Casey?" He calls and and I make my way back and see him rushing around the kitchen

"Casey, I need to talk to you" he says gravely and I know before he even starts talking what's going to happen

"Case.." He sighs and faces me "I'm sorry, but I really can't keep you on anymore. I hate doing this to you, especially because of your daughter and everything but Casey, you've been late four days in a row and that's just this week.. I'm so sorry but I have to let you go"

"James, please.. Give me another chance"

"Casey, I've given you a lot of chances. I'm sorry"

I nod and hand him back the apron "I understand James"

"As I said, I am sorry. I hope you won't be a stranger Casey, come back once and a while"

"I will, thanks for the opportunity James"

"See you around Casey"

I walk out into the cold city air, a shiver traveling through me. I sigh and wrap my light cardigan around me, regretting my choice of clothing, I should've had more sense, it's January, obviously it'll be cold

I walk towards my apartment, trying to piece together what I'm going to need to say to convince Grace, my landlord, to let me stay for just a little longer

I get in the door and take the detour down to Grace's office

I knock gently and she calls me in. I walk in and I'm met by her smile

"Casey, lovely to see you" the woman pulls me into her arms and when we pull apart she sees the tears in my eyes "Case?" She says quietly "what's going on, are you okay?"

"I've been fired Grace, just there now. I-I... I'm begging you, I will not be able to make rent this month and I know, you've been so good to me already, beyond good but I'm really going to need an extension on my rent"

She frowns and shakes her head "Casey, you're months behind already. I know, it's hard for you to try and support Copper and yourself but I really can't extend the rent any longer.. I'm really sorry but either pay or I'm going to have to evict you"

My hands tremble as I will myself not to burst into tears in front of the woman

"I-It's okay. I mean, you're right, I can't take advantage of you like that. I'm sorry I've let it get this far"

I walk away, despite her calling me to come back and I don't wipe away my steadily falling tears until I'm out of her sight.

I make my way towards my apartment, not before stopping with Alison, a college student in the building who offered to care for Cooper during the week while I'm in work. I guess I won't need her now.

I knock and she answers the door, sleeping Cooper in her arms and she smiles softly at me

"Casey, what're you doing home?"

I sigh and take the sleeping girl into my arms "I got fired"

"Oh.. Oh God, Casey I'm so sorry"

I smile sadly "It's okay, it'll all work out somehow I guess"

Lie. Things will not work out, not even a little.

I kiss my daughters forehead and Alison invites me in to sit down, which I do and within minutes she has a coffee ready for me

"Casey, I'm so sorry about your job. I know you have enough going on at the minute to be dealing with this too"

I nod and she squeezes my hand "It'll all work out Casey, I mean, it'll be rough but you've been through worse"

I sigh knowing she's right "I have, haven't I?"

"Casey, that girl there," she gestures to Cooper and I smile as she continues "she loves you, adores you. You're an amazing mother. Once you have that little one everything will be perfect for you"

I smile at the young woman's words, she's right, my daughter really is all I need.

xx

"Mommy!" Cooper calls as she races into my arms and I kiss her cheek

"Hiya baby girl!" I kiss her cheek "did ya have fun with the dollies?" I say remembering the heartwarming scene I witnessed before dinner, the three year old old girl sitting on our living room carpet playing with her toys

"Yep! I-I, I played with my baby and the doggies you gived me"

I smile and sit her down in my lap "That's great baby. Listen, okay Mommy and you need to have a big talk okay?"

The girl, who was looking around the room looks up to me and nods very seriously "M'kay Mommy"

"Okay, I.. D'ya know the way you go to Ali's every day while Mommy works?"

She nods again "Well, from now on you don't have to, I'll be here and we can play here instead of going to Ali's"

If we're still living here at the end of the month.

She's quiet for a while and I worry she's upset. I tap her side and softly ask "Is that okay Coop?"

She smiles widely and squirms excitedly in my lap "Can you play with me then?"

"Yep, sometimes I can, more than I would be. You don't mind staying here with Mommy?"

She doesn't answer me again for a minute and I begin to think she didn't understand me, that is until she pulls herself up and kisses me "Love you at home, we can play lots and lots"

I nod and tickle her sides "Yes monkey, we can.."

She let's out a yawn and I cuddle her close "I think somebody needs her bath and then sleepy time"

She pouts, as she does at every mention of bed "No, Mommy. Not sleepy"

"Baby, the sandman knows your sleepy and he makes you rub your eyes lots, like you're doing now. I think you're just a little sleepy, aren't you?"

"Yes" she says sadly, still pouting and I stand from the couch, the girl in my arms

"Okay, well let's bath you and I'd you're really really good Mommy will tell you an extra story before sleepy time, is that a deal?"

She nods and buries into me "M'kay"

I shake my head knowing she'll be asleep by the time I'm half way into the first story.

She's my whole world, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. Alison's right, once I have my daughter everything will be alright... hopefully.

xx

AN: Okay so that's the first chapter. I don't know how frequently I'll get to update but getting reviews will definitely spur me on. Please review and let me know what you think, whether it's good or constructive criticism I don't mind, but please give some feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I watch the young girl play in the sandbox just away from me and my minds racing.

In less than ten days I'll have no where to go. We'll have no where to go.

I have no family, no real friends, any friends I did have I lost contact with after I moved a couple of years ago.

I really have no clue what I'm going to do. How can I come up with rent in such a short space of time?

I sigh and and walk over to Cooper, smiling contently at the pile of sand in front of her

I roll up my sleeves and kneel beside the girl

"Hey baby, are you having fun?"

She nods and pats the sand in front of her, spreading it over us

"Yep!"

I smile and help her fill the small bucket in front of her and her eyes light up at the 'amazement' of the sandcastles

"Mommy, magic!"

I take her hands into mine, using the spade to fill the bucket again and making another castle and she smiles to herself

"Wow! I magic too Mommy!"

I ruffle her hair "You are magic baby. My magic little girl. You feelin'. hungry?"

She nods enthusiastically and I lift her into my arms, bringing the bucket and spade with me

"How about I make some spaghetti hoops when we get home? You like spaghetti hoops don't ya?"

She smiles "I like them mostest Mommy"

"I thought you might"

xx

"Grace I tried! The bank won't give me a loan, I'm unemployed! I know okay, I'm really late but me and Cooper literally have no where else to go!"

The woman sighs "Casey, you haven't paid me in 5 months, you're really behind. I'm sorry, unless you even pay one months rent, I can't help you out. I mean, I know things are tough but I need to make a living too.."

I clutch the phone tighter in my hands as I watch Cooper sleep soundly on the couch

"I know. I.. just, I have nothing Grace. I have no where to go, I can't live on the streets with Coop.."

She sighs "And of course I don't want to see that but I'm sorry, I need the rent Casey. I have no way of knowing you'll pay me back? You said it yourself, you're unemployed"

"Fine. We'll be gone by Monday evening"

"Casey, I'm sorry-"

"Yeah, me too" I snap and hang up abruptly. I sigh and bundle Cooper into my arms, walking to my bedroom.

I reach under the bed and pull out a large suitcase, the one thing I had from my old life. I look around, how am I going to fit my life into this case. Last time was easier, I could pack up and leave my life behind because I wasn't packing for two.

I'll make compromises, that's how I'll do it.

I pack up all the warm clothes I have, heavy jackets, shirts, jeans. I bring everything belonging to Cooper, at least if we're on the street she won't be missing any belongings she had before. I grab three of the large blankets from the bed, shoving them into the now full case.

I breathe out a heavy sigh, what'll happen now?

I have small plastic bags in a drawer down the hall, that I grab and bring back up to the bedroom, shoving in everything I'm leaving here, mostly summer clothes that are really no use to me now.

Cooper stirs on my bed and I'm by her side in seconds, smoothing over her hair

"Alright baby?"

Her eyes open partly and she looks around groggily "Mommy" she extends her arms and I pull her onto my lap

"I love you princess" I kiss her forehead and she smiles, still partly asleep

"Love you Mommy"

She's back asleep within minutes and I lay her back onto the bed and go back to the task at hand. I drag the case to the door, letting out a very unladylike groan as I do so and I bring the bags of summer clothes to the closet, dropping them in. I'm sure the next people living in my apartment will really appreciate the clothes- yeah, right. They'll probably just end up a charity shop, maybe in a couple of months I'll be buying them back..

xx

"Where's my clotheses Mommy?" The girl asks me and I assume she's seen her empty closet

"Um, they are in a big bag baby, so are Mommy's clothes. See me and you have to leave this house"

"To go to a different house?"

"No, well.. to go on an adventure Coop"

"'Venture?"

I smile as best I can "Yeah, an adventure"

How else can I explain not having anywhere else to go?

She nods and starts playing with the small bear I left on my bed for her to play with. After I clean a little around the apartment, I sit onto the bed beside her

"You know Coop, no matter what happens I love you?"

She nods still playing with the bear "Love you Mommy"

xx

Grace stands at the door silently watching as I drag the case into the hall, Cooper following behind me, bundled up in a winter jacket

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Casey"

I hand her the keys "I'll pay back what I owe when I can, I'd hate to leave you in the lurch"

"Casey-"

"Sorry, we have to go Grace" I cut over her and she takes the key I offer

"See you around Casey. Bye Coop"

I take Coopers hand into my one free hand as we walk out of the apartment building.

I literally have no idea where to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The stars shining is the only light coming down on myself and a restless Cooper as we lay in the abandoned house's doorway. I examined inside but the dilapidated walls were far too unstable to risk not just my own safety but my baby girls.

I have her bundled up in her pyjamas (which I got her into inside the house and even that brief time inside the decaying building was torture enough) her hat, her coat and she's both lying on my coat and using it as a blanket as she lays in my lap.

I run my hand through her hair and she cuddles further into me, seeking either comfort or warmth, maybe both

"Mommy?" she mumbles, half asleep

"Yes princess?"

"I don't like this 'venture"

My heart breaks as I pull the young girl closer "I know baby. We shouldn't be here for long"

"We go home soon?"

"Yeah baby, soon"

She turns in my arms and falls asleep and it's only when she's asleep I let myself cry silently.

I'm a disaster. What sort of mother am I? We're living on the street for fucks sake!

I hate myself for being such a disappointment to her. No child deserves this. She should be home, playing and laughing, having fun, enjoying life, not sleeping on the streets.

I pull her tighter to me and try and sleep myself, god knows if I'm tired I'll be even worse than I am now now..

xx

"Mommy, where we going?"

"I need to look for somewhere for us to eat baby girl"

"Eat at our house?"

I sigh and kiss her cheek "No baby, we can't"

"Eat at Ali's?"

"Baby, Alison had to go to a different place. Remember we said bye-bye's?"

"Oh.. yeah.. She had to go see her Mommy too"

I nod and pull her close "Yeah, she did... Ugh" I huff out just under my breath, finding that I only have 20 dollars in my bank account.

I have 20 dollars to get us food until I find a job which could be weeks.

I withdraw the cash and walk to a small deli down the road getting a sandwich and a big bottle of water that we can share between us, ya know, something to keep us going until dinner, whatever I get later..

We get back to the doorway and I pull my suitcase out from it's safekeeping place in the abandoned building, to be honest I'm amazed it hasn't been stolen.

As Cooper sits into my lap, now dressed in a much warmer outfit I hear her cough gruffly

"Mommy" she whines "I don't feel good"

I scowl and pull her in close, wrapping two big blankets around both of us

It's only when she's dozing in my lap that I notice she's gone quite pale

"Try and sleep baby, it's okay, you'll feel better soon"

It's probably the cold, or the damp, or the lack of food.. maybe a combination of all three.

I rock her gently and after a lot of fussing she slips asleep in my arms.

I lay my hand against her forehead, she's hot to touch. She's after catching a cold now and being out 24/7 certainly is not helping.

I should probably try and sleep myself, despite it being day time, maybe it'll break up the day a little for me and let's face it, I need all the energy I can get.

xx

"M-Mommy" Copper sobs into my chest and as a mother I feel my whole world crash as I realise there's nothing I can do to make her feel better

She let's out a horrible chesty cough and I find it hard to believe the cold has developed so much in the last few hours

"Mommy, I'm sore"

"I know baby girl. I know. It's okay" I soothe as best I can but I know my words mean nothing to the young girl "it'll all be better soon. You'll be okay"

I rock her gently as she sobs into me and suddenly I feel a light touch against my arm

"Excuse me" the sweet voice rings in my ears and I turn and face what I see as the most beautiful woman I've had the company of "is there anything I can do to help?"

I'm desperate to say no, to not show weakness, like I have to depend on someone but I need to focus on Cooper

"You wouldn't have any cough syrup or anything? She's really sick and I..." I don't need to finish my sentence, she's already walking towards my case

She picks it up and carries it to my side "You need somewhere warm for her health to improve. She looks very sick"

I shake my head, dismissing her idea "I couldn't- wouldn't take advantage-"

"I'm offering. Believe me, you don't look like some bum off the streets, I have an idea you won't kill me in my sleep, and anyway this little one needs to get better and that's not going to happen on the streets. Please, come and stay, just until she recuperates"

"But you don't even know me? I-I don't know you?"

I find it hard to believe this woman is just randomly offering us a place to stay, people are never usually so kind..

"I'm Alexandra Cabot, Alex is fine. And you are?"

"Casey, Casey Novak and this is Cooper" I gesture to the nearly sleeping girl and she lifts the case, giving a small, rather ladylike groan

"Come on, let's get her in and into a nice warm bath, God knows she needs it and I bet you do too"

I shake my head in what can only be described as complete astonishment "I cannot believe you're being so nice. I mean.. thank you, so much. You don't realise how much this means to me"

"It's no problem Casey. Anyway, I hate to see children sick, especially one as cute as this precious little angel" she smiles sweetly as she looks to a now dead to the world Cooper "C'mon, let's go, my apartments not far from here"

We walk a couple of blocks and Alex takes a turn into an apartment building, one I've seen many times but never dreamed of being in. It's an old money apartment building. You're considered the creme-de-le-creme if you can even think of buying an apartment here, now I'm starting to get a better feel of this woman, she's some snotty silver spoon baby who considers a once off helping of the homeless as her charity work for life

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

All I'm staying here for is to make sure Cooper gets better and then I'm going, something tells me this will be a long couple of days..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"She's fast asleep" I say as I walk back into the large living room and she smiles and hands me a coffee

"Good. I'd say she needed it. Here, I didn't know if you liked coffee but it's all I have"

I smile and take the cup "It's perfect, thanks so much Alex"

"It's not a problem, honestly. I'd hate to have seen her so sick and out in that weather. I mean, it's basically snowing. You know what the city's weather is like"

She's right, the weather in the city really is a disaster.

"I have no way of thanking you, she really needed somewhere warm to get rid of that cold, you don't realise how much I appreciate this"

"You've thanked me plenty Casey. Just get her well, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course. Listen, Alex, we aren't going to overstay, as soon as Coopers well we'll make our own way"

Alex nods "Okay, just make sure she's well okay? Don't leave because you feel like you're taking advantage, leave when she's well and you're back on your feet"

"Have you got a paper? I'm going to need to look for a job, try and earn some money"

"Yeah, uh.." She stands from the couch and looks through a bunch of papers on the coffee table and after a couple of minutes she turns back a couple of papers in hand "here, you might find something in them"

I smile as I accept the papers "Thank you.."

She let's out a yawn and hands me the television remote

"I'm going to head to bed Casey. Listen, there's food in the kitchen, you should get something to eat and if there's nothing you fancy call the takeaway and get something, they'll put it on my tab"

I go to interrupt and she squeezes my hand "Don't, just get something to eat and get some sleep, okay? I'm off work tomorrow so I'll see you in the morning"

"Yeah, see you in the morning Alex, sleep well"

xx

I wake up to giggling by the bed I'm sleeping in and when my eyes open I see Cooper, a huge grin on her face, holding a small plate of breakfast with Alex behind her with an equally as big smile

"We maded breakfast Mommy"

I sit up, smiling at Alex but directing my question to Cooper

"We?"

"Me and 'Lex did"

"Well, thank you very much" I look up to Alex and she smiles at me as she watches Cooper hand me the breakfast, then as she pulls herself up beside me and begins devouring most of the breakfast herself, where she puts it I don't know..

After breakfast I jump into the shower and get dressed and when I walk into the kitchen I see Alex and Cooper playing together, Alex swinging the laughing girl around

I smile taking in the scene and after a minute Alex notices my presence and smiles shyly putting Cooper back down

"We were just playing, I hope you don't mind?"

I shake my head "Not at all, really"

I notice her small smile and I realise maybe this woman isn't as bad as I thought.

I grab a coffee from the pot and Cooper rushes to my side, holding her arms out for me to pick her up, which I do

"I think I'll go job hunting today" I think out loud and Cooper smiles and claps her hands excitedly

"Another 'venture? Nicer than other 'venture?"

Alex scowls, obviously not getting Coopers reference, I'm sure I can explain later when I have more time. I kiss Coopers cheek

"Actually baby, I was going to ask Alex, if she didn't mind, could she play with you while I looked for some work? That way we can move back home soon" I look to Alex, who smiles when our eyes meet, and she smiles at Cooper

"Well... Only if Cooper doesn't mind"

"Stay! Stay!" Cooper half screams into my ear and after a lot of persistent wriggling, I leave her down, letting her run to Alex

At first when I was thinking about asking Alex to mind Coop, I was doubting it. I don't really know her all too well honestly. I don't know, something's changed, I see the bond Cooper has with the beautiful blonde and it reassures me. This woman will keep my baby safe-

Beautiful? That's twice I've thought of her as beautiful and we don't even know each other 24 hours.

I will not be attracted to this woman.

She's probably straight anyway.. yeah, I'm barking up the wrong tree with Alex, aren't I?

xx

"Well, we are looking for a waitress of you're interested? Pay's decent and you'll get all the extra food you can eat" a man I now know as Tony offers and I smile and offer my hand

"You've just got a new waitress"

"Good. I'm glad. You seem driven, hopefully some of that attitude will spread to the others, good God, some of them are really lazy"

I chuckle at the mans words "You'd never know, I've been told I make miracles happen"

"Well that's what you'd need with them lot, miracles. Anyway, could you start tomorrow night, say, 7?"

"Yes of course. Thanks very much Tony"

"No problem Casey. See you tomorrow"

"See you then!"

I walk out of the small diner, a smile painted onto my face. Suddenly I'm feeling a lot better about my situation


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I walk in after putting Copper down for the night and I see Alex lying on the couch, looking extremely chilled out

Again I notice her beauty, she looks stunning, especially now, so relaxed. Once I get back on my feet I'll have to send flowers or something, maybe ask her out- the worst she can say is no.

I clear my throat as I sit in beside her and she smiles softly, meeting my eye

"She go down okay?"

"Perfect. Like a little angel"

"She seems a little better today, the cold doesn't seem as bad"

I nod "She's a little better, she still seems to be having a little trouble breathing. If she's not improved I might take her to the doctor"

"Good idea. Best to get her checked out, can't take a risk when it comes to health"

I nod and after a silence and watching the end of some romantic film I don't have all that much interest in, I clear my throat and turn back and face Alex again

"Alex, I'll only need to stay for a couple more days, soon I'll be able to afford rent and everything, I can sort myself and Cooper out"

She shakes her head "Casey, you shouldn't rush it, take as long as you need. I don't mind"

"I know you don't and it's very sweet of you to say, and to have let us stay as long as we did but Alex we can't live off you. As soon as I have the money we'll be out of your hair"

She runs her thumbs over my knuckles and I feel a tension between us, a tension that only comes with her touch

"I'm not doing this all for show, or to get personality of the year or anything. I know how it feels to struggle, granted, I've never had to live on the streets but we all get our fair share of pain in our lives. I want to help you and your daughter because it's the right thing to do, let me"

I nod and sigh as she lets out my hand, which I start wringing with the other. I do need to stay, don't I? I can't move Cooper and me into some crappy little box apartment with the toilet in the kitchen, I need a place where she can be safe and lord knows that'll take time to have the money for

"Are you sure you don't mind Alex? I'll pay our way when I get the money-"

She shakes her head, cutting me off "No, I took you in. You're not paying rent for it"

"But we were- we are eating your food? Alex you can't expect me not to pay you back something" I object and she smiles, taking my hand again

"I don't mind Casey. That girl is a dream to have around, nothing but perfect and you're company for me to be honest. I like having you here"

I feel a lightness in my heart, she likes having me here! She doesn't see me as a burden!

"Really? You don't mind us being around?"

She scoffs "Before you got here this apartment felt horribly cold and lonely, now it has a homey feel.. I like it. I really don't mind you being around"

"Thank you. Really Alex, thank you so much"

xx

"No Mommy" Cooper nearly sobs against me and I lift her out of her bed and hold her close

"Baby girl, I have to go to work, you know that"

"But Ali's gone home now, I wanna stay with you"

I sigh and run my hand through her hair "Sweetheart, Alex is going to be here while I go to work, she'll take care of you like Alison did"

"Really?"

"Really. Don't worry baby, I'll only be gone for a couple of hours and then when I'll get home, I'll come in and give you a kiss goodnight"

"Promis'?"

"I promise Coop. Now you be a good girl for Alex, okay? Then tomorrow me and you will do something special okay?"

"Go to the park?" The girl asks and I smile and kiss her cheek

"Of course we can"

I lay her back down and she cuddles into the blanket "G'night Mommy"

"Night sweetheart, see you later. Alex is just down the hall okay? Remember that"

"I will"

I slip out of the room and find Alex wringing her hands in the living room

I raise an eyebrow "Everything alright Alex?"

"I've never been with kids for more than a couple of hours.. I mean, what if something happens? What if she's sick, or-"

"You're an adult. If something happens she'll just want you to comfort her. Believe me, she's sweet like that. I'll leave her congestion spray here, if she does get up sick"

"How many sprays do I give? If she does get up I mean-"

I rest my hands on her shoulders "Relax. Just give her one, if she's very bad give her two. Alex, she'll sleep through, she's shattered"

"Okay..." She let's out a sigh "Okay. I can handle this" she pep talks herself and I smile

"Yes, you can Alex" I smile and grab my bag from the side table "I'll be back around 12, is that alright?"

"Fine, Casey, don't worry about it. I'll be watching a couple of films anyway. I'll need to throw my eye in on Cooper a few times too, check she's alright-"

"Is that relaxed Alex?" I smile "twice or thee times is enough, not every five minutes, okay?"

"Okay. Good luck on your first shift!"

"Thank you!"

xx

"Alex! I'm home" I announce as I come back into the apartment and I smile when I see her sitting up watching a film

"Hi" she smiles, looking very proud "you're home! How was work?"

"Good, tiring! I'm ready to fall now. How was everything here? I don't see any visible damage"

She chuckles as she fills me a glass of wine from the cupboard "No. We were okay. You were right about Cooper, she didn't get up once"

"Good. I told you she wouldn't. Ya know, she's still very sick, I'll take her to the doctor tomorrow"

"Good idea, I noticed her breathing was very bad today"

"It was wasn't it? It's getting worse, surely it should be getting better?"

"It's only been a few days, see what the doctor says tomorrow. I have work in the morning but send me a text, let me know how she gets on, alright?"

I smile at her care for the girl and I nod "I'll text, I wouldn't want to disturb you... wait, you never told me what you do?"

"Oh, I'm and Assistant District Attorney"

"Ah, so that's where the money comes from"

"What makes you assume I have money?" She smiles and I scoff

"What, as if the apartment wasn't clue enough?"

She smirks "it's not that flashy"

"It is Alex, it screams money"

"Well, it's not from my job anyway. We have family money"

"Ah that explains it" I smile and she rolls her eyes

"I didn't even pick this apartment, my Mother did" she snaps and I hold my hands up

"Sorry"

She shakes her head and lays her hand on my arm "No, sorry, that was my fault, I-I.. have issues with my family. I shouldn't have snapped, sorry"

"No apology necessary, I'm well aware of family issues"

"Is that why you're here and not with any family?"

"No, I've been shunned"

"Wow, I didn't think that happened anymore.."

"Yeah, well it does?"

"What's ya do? Go to prison or something?"

I bite my lip and after a few seconds of heavy silence she looks up to me. She squeezes my hand "You don't have to answer"

"Another time?"

She smiles softly and let's go of my hand "Of course, only if you wanna tell me, you don't have too"

"I will, just, not now"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I walk down to the kitchen and see Cooper in Alex's arms, Alex chatting away to the excited girl

I stand in the hall just watching the pair interact and in that moment I realise I want something more with the blonde beauty in the kitchen

"Okay Coop we'll make your Mom something special! What does she like?" Alex asks and I wait for the girls answer, as she looks thoughtfully around the kitchen

"Pancakes!"

I smile, as Alex laughs

"Are you sure it's not you that likes them yourself?" Alex asks jokingly but the girl doesn't pick up on it, obviously, being too young

Cooper shakes her head and as she goes to reply starts a fit of coughing, horrible chesty coughing I never thought I'd hear the young girl do as bad as this

Just as I'm about to walk through the door I pause, watching Alex's handling of the situation. She pats Coopers back strongly and rubs soothing circles as the coughing fit dies down

"Mommy" Cooper coughs gently into Alex who nods and walks towards the hall I'm in and just then I walk in and Alex looks surprised but relieved

"What's going on?" I ask acting as of I wasn't watching because let's face it that would seem freaky and Alex hands the upset girl to me

"She had a bad fit of coughing Case, I mean, really bad, as it calmed down she started looking for you, that's where I was going when you came in"

"Oh baby" I run my hand over the girls forehead and through her hair, realising she has quite a high temperature "you're very warm sweetheart, I think we'll need to go to the doctor"

"No-o-o, Mommy" she whines softly into me and I run my hand over her back

"The doctor'll make you feel better sweetie, we need to go and see what's going on. Don't you want that nasty cough to go away?"

She nods and I lay her onto the couch seeing her eyes slip shut. I throw the light blanket over her and when I look back to Alex, she's shaking her head in disbelief

"A few minutes ago she was so upbeat, I swear she was, now she's nearly asleep? What's wrong Casey?"

I shake my head and sit in beside the dosing girl "I really don't know. I've never seen a cold this bad. I'm going to take her to the doctor. What time do you finish work at, I'll make us some dinner tonight if you don't mind?"

She nods, looking down to a now pale Cooper "That's fine.. uh I'll be home early enough, maybe 3? If that suits?"

"Perfect. I should be home from the doctors by then" I say running my hand over her forehead again, her temperature still rising

"You'll text won't you? I mean, to tell me what the doctor says, that's not a cold Casey, I've had colds, bad ones but never like that"

"I'll text Alex, I promise. Now I better go, she's getting worse and sitting here thinking about what could be wrong is killing me. I'll see you later okay?"

"Bye Casey, text me"

I lift the sleeping Cooper into my arms, blanket and everything and rush to the car. I sit her into my lap, propping her against me and I pull my seatbelt around us

The drive to the doctors was one of the slowest but also fastest ten minutes of my life. It felt like it was taking hours but really I was going that fast it was a miracle we weren't in an accident

I rush into the doctors and the receptionist sees Cooper and sends us straight through to Doctor Wheeler, a young doctor who actually helped me a lot of the last few years. You honestly couldn't find a nicer doctor and Cooper adores her.

I get in the door and I see Doctor Wheelers surprised expression as she turns around, which immediately changes to worry seeing Coop

"Casey. What happened?" She asks taking the girl from my arms

"S-She has a bad cold, only it has to be more than that, shes dosing since we left the house. Please tell me what's wrong"

The woman reaches for her stethoscope and after listening briefly to Coopers breathing she pulls away and begins writing

"Okay Casey. You're going to need to keep calm and take her to the hospital okay?"

"W-Why, what is it?"

She hands me what she wrote and continues, handing me Cooper when I have the note in my pocket

"I can't be 100% sure, but I think it may be pneumonia. You show that note in the ER and they'll take her immediately"

"Pneumonia? That can kill can't it?!"

She squeezes my arm "She can fight it Casey. It only kills in very extreme cases in vulnerable people. Your daughters medical history is perfect, this won't phase her all that much in a serious way but you need to be prepared she's going to be like this for a while, dosing, chesty"

I nod and get to my feet, anxious to get to the ER

"Thanks Doctor Wheeler" I nod and she smiles warmly

"No problem. Call me and let me know how she gets on, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks"

xx

"Miss Novak?" The middle aged doctor calls from the small room where they took Cooper over half an hour ago and I rush to my feet, walking in

"Is she alright" I go to walk to her bedside but the doctor loosely grabs my wrist

"She's unconscious Miss Novak, we had to induce her"

I nod "Okay.. I-Is she? Will she be alright?"

"We've started her on antibiotics to clear up the pneumonia, at the minute she's very sick. You're lucky you brought her in when you did, if not the odds of her surviving through the week would've been very slim"

"Oh... God" I run my hand through my hair and he leads me to where Cooper's sleeping

I look down at the girl who looks very peaceful but I see beneath it, she's fighting. My girl is fighting to beat an infection that could've killed her, that still could, I don't have any proof that it wont.

I watch her aided breathing and shake my head, how did things get so bad?

I take out my cell and see one new message

Alex.

'Hey Case, any news on Coop? Call, I'm finished in court, have to finish a couple of things and I'll be home. x'

I hit call and after a couple of rings she answers

"Alexandra Cabot"

"It's me" my voice sounds a lot more broken than I thought it was and she obviously notices

"Casey? What's wrong? Is Cooper okay?"

"She's in hospital. Can you come down?"

"Of course, I'll be right there. Oh Case... what's wrong?"

"Pneumonia.. S-She's in a medically induced coma so she can fight the infection"

"I'll be there. What hospital?"

We finish our conversation, me telling her where we are, what floor, what room and she assured me she'd be here soon.

My head is thumping, thoughts flying through my mind. What happens if this is critical? If she can't get better?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Casey!" Alex rushes in and over to me by Coopers bedside and I see the concern written all over her face "Oh Coop" she caresses the girls forehead "what're they doing for her?"

I shake my head "Just antibiotics.. There's not much they can do until after them and they see if she's improved"

"She was fine this morning? She was okay. I mean she was excited and happy and... now"

"Alex, they're making her better... I hope. The nurse told me earlier that normally kids of her age pull through after the first dose of antibiotics. I, I have to have some confidence in their medical opinions"

We move over to the small couch in the room and after a minute she slips her hand into mine "Jesus, when you called I nearly lost my life. I thought it was... she was.."

I nod and squeeze her hand "They left me sitting out there for half an hour, not one of them came out. I was worried senseless, all sorts of thoughts were in my head"

"That's not very fair, leaving you in the lurch like that"

"Yeah well, now look, they're doing their best for her"

My cell rings sharply and Alex looks to me as I disconnect the call

"It's not important" I assure her and she nods

"Definitely not at the minute"

We're quiet for a few minutes and she clears her throat and turns to me

"Shouldn't you, uh, call, Coopers Dad? I'm not sure of the situation but I'm sure he'd want to be here"

I freeze internally but obviously not showing any external signs because she looks on questioningly and I realise I do need to tell her the truth

"Remember I told you I was shunned?" I sigh and her brows furrow

"Eh, yeah?"

"Well, the reason I was, was because I.. decided to keep my rapists baby"

There's a silence between us and after a minute she let's out a heavy sigh, a look of disbelief on her face

"You... wow Casey"

"I couldn't get an abortion, I could never do that, it's not the baby's fault and well, I wanted a baby. It seemed right, anyway, look at her, she's perfect. How could I give all that away just because of how she was conceived?"

Alex smiles "You are the strongest person I've ever met"

I shake my head "I did what I had to do, she's my baby"

"And your family kicked you out because of this? I mean, that's crazy! Why?"

"I'm a disgrace apparently" I tell her and she shakes her head

"Furthest from. You're so strong, I mean, I don't know how you can just carry on.."

"I moved, I didn't grow up here. After I found out I was pregnant and told my family I left Newark and came here"

"Newark? Wow.. So you could go home if you wanted, it's not too far"

"Not that I want to. They've made their position on my choice very clear"

She runs her hand over my thigh "Case, their position is ignorant. I mean, how could they do that?"

I shrug and after a minute continue "Alex, to be honest, I can do fine without them. I don't need them around Cooper if that's how they're going to act with me, I don't want them near her"

"I can't blame you" she says "I mean, they sound horrible"

"They are, really horrible. The last, what's nearly four years here I couldn't be happier. Now I know, lately hasn't been a walk in the park with loosing the house and my job but ya know Alex, I couldn't be happier about my whole situation because I got to meet you"

I see a faint blush paint her cheeks and she nods "I'm delighted to have met you too"

The electricity between us flies, the tension gradually building and before I realise what's happening she's pressing her lips to mine

I internally smile but lay my hand against her shoulder and push her back gently "Al" I whisper out and she bites her lip

"S-Sorry, I shouldn't have-" she starts and I shake my head and press my thumb against her soft lips

"You completely should have. I've wanted that to happen for days. I just, I need to focus on Coop.."

She smiles softly "I understand Case, I should've picked my moment"

I chuckle softly "Yeah, but ya know, we can always talk later, yeah?"

"Definitely. I'll hold you to that"

xx

"Miss Novak? I'm the paediatric specialist, Doctor Karen Gold. I'm handling Coopers care"

I shake the woman's hand and she looks to Coopers medicines and chart.

She listens to Coopers breathing, stands back and turns to me and Alex, we're standing behind her patiently waiting for her to update us

She nods and smiles slightly "Well Miss Novak and Miss-" she pauses and Alex offers her hand

"Cabot. Alex Cabot"

"Well ladies" Karen continues "Your daughter seems to be improving. Her lungs certainly have cleared up quite a bit, even from this morning. If she's still improving tomorrow we'll wake her"

I smile and shake the woman's hand again "Thank you, so much. That's really after taking a load off my mind"

"I'm sure it has. My son was in here not too long ago and my husband and I, despite both being doctors, were terrified. I know how you both feel" Karens pager beeps and she excuses herself, rushing out the door

I look over to Alex who has a smirk on her face "She thinks I'm your partner"

I roll my eyes and chuckle "Don't get too far ahead of yourself sweetheart, one step at a time"

xx

'_I'm sorry but the infection has taken over your daughters system, I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do'_

_My head spins as I prop myself against the side of the hospital bed 'Y-You must be able to do something! Don't let her die! She's my baby, please! You're a doctor, do your job!'_

_'Miss Novak, your in no position to be lecturing me! Your main job is to be a mother and you couldn't even do that' the young doctor sneers 'she's dying because of you. It's your fault'_

_'We had no where to go!'_

_'Oh please. You could've found somewhere! This is your fault'_

_'Its not! Please! Stop!'_

"Casey? Casey, sweetie, it's a nightmare wake up"

I shoot up and find Alex standing over me, my wrists in her grasp

"Oh God Alex. I-It's my fault" I sob and the blonde lays into the small couch, squeezing in beside me and wrapping her arms around me

"What is Case?"

"That she's here. I-I could've done better. If we weren't on the streets she wouldn't have gotten sick-"

She stops me, squeezing my side "Don't. Casey you cannot blame yourself, I mean, you had no option! You had Cooper wrapped up well, kept her really warm. Casey you didn't cause this"

"I dreamt she was dying Alex! And the doctors were saying it was because of me! My job is to be a mother and I couldn't do that!" I repeat what I recall from my dream and Alex cups my cheek

"When I found you, she was wearing four layers and wrapped in a wooly jacket, she was probably warmer on the streets than in the apartment. I'm surprised you aren't the one who's sick, you were using your jackets to keep Cooper warm"

"Well I didn't want her to be cold"

"You're an amazing mother, stop blaming yourself"

I scoff "Yes I'm expecting the Mother of the year award any second now" sarcasm drips from my tone and she shakes her head

"Case, you'd die for that girl. You're an excellent mother, I can see that. I won't have you blaming yourself for this okay? Shes a little sick but you heard Karen, she's getting there. Please, just try and sleep again"

"Thank you, I really needed that.."

"It's alright Case"

She doesn't move, she stays curled in behind me and I couldn't be happier as she pulls me in closer

"You're amazing. Cooper knows that and I do. You don't, clearly, but I'll tell you everyday to get you to believe it"

She places a gentle kiss to my hair and I slowly drift to sleep, praying my baby girl will be okay


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Alex and I sit patiently waiting for Cooper to wake up. They took the heavy medicine off early, happy with the improvement in Coopers breathing.

I notice her stir slightly and tears roll down my cheeks, one after another. My patience wearing thin. I want to hear my girls voice, feel her small arms loop around my neck, hear her laugh at some outdated joke Alex tells repeatedly that she finds hilarious.

"Casey, it's okay" Alex slips her hand into mine as we stand patiently at the bedside "she's okay. Give it some time"

Her comfort is like music to my ears. I feel as if the two people in this room are all I need to be happy. My two girls.

I rest my head against Alex's shoulder and she squeezes my hand.

We sit in a comfortable silence and after a short period of time I jolt from my position hearing Coopers light groan

"Mommy"

I bite my lip, preventing myself completely breaking down and I take a second to compose myself as I stroke my daughters hair

"I'm here baby. Mommy's here" my voice breaks, more from relief than anything and Alex runs her hand along my back "Hey" I whisper out as her eyes crack open ever so slightly "guess who else is here.. Alex"

"'Lex" she smiles slightly and I do too as Alex starts on the outdated jokes again

After a couple and Coopers half smiles, Alex takes the girls hand "You had me worried Coop"

The woman's care for my daughter amazes me still. They must have a pretty serious bond.

"Love Mommy.. Love 'Lex"

"We love you too sweetie" Alex answers as I turn towards the faded leather couch and sob quietly into myself

She's okay. Sure, she's groggy but she's awake. The emotions of relief and elation are indescribable.

"I'm sleepy" Cooper mumbles and Alex kisses her cheek

"Sleep Coop. We can play later okay?"

"Dollies?"

"Anything you want"

The girl falls back asleep before answering and when she does I turn Alex around to me and press my lips to hers, moaning as she slips her tongue to me, deepening the kiss

I bunch her hair up into my hands as our kiss intensifies

We break apart for lack of oxygen and when we do she's sporting a self satisfied smirk

"That was pretty amazing"

"Hmmm" I hum in agreement and take her hand "listen, we're gonna need to talk about this. I think we should consider a date"

"I think we should do more than consider one Casey"

"When she's improved I'm taking you out"

xx

"Mommy?"

I smile and lay in beside the half awake girl

"Yeah princess?" I ask and she half smiles as I gently tickle her side

"Is there 'paghetti hoops?"

I ruffle her hair "I think I could rustle some up baby. You hungry?"

She gives a weak nod and I kiss her forehead, which feels slightly cooler now, thanks to the antibiotics

"I'll see if I can get some spaghetti hoops Coop"

I stand from the bed and as I do Alex walks in, two coffees in hand, as well as a bright pink bear with 'baby girl' sprawled across it's stomach

I raise an eyebrow and chuckle slightly as she scowls at me "It's all the gift shop had in the line of toys"

I nod and slip the coffee from her grasp "Well thank you, for both the coffee and the bear"

I lay the small pink toy beside a now fast asleep Cooper and Alex smiles "She looks at ease"

"She doesn't look as pale either" I gather my purse together and Alex looks over to me

"What? You gonna do a runner?"

I glare at her as she chuckles gently, my content mood switching to anger at her accusation "No, I don't think right now is the time to abandon my daughter Alex" I snap turning back to my purse and she shakes her head, holding her hands up

"I was joking. You're obviously not leaving. Well you, look to be going somewhere but you're not staying away"

"No, I'm not. Cooper wants spaghetti hoops, I'll be back soon"

She grabs my hand as I walk towards the door "Hey. You stay, I'll go. Do you want something?"

"No. I'm okay"

She nods silently and I stop her before she walks out the door "Al?"

She looks back and I smile softly "Be careful getting home"

She nods and leaves and I feel horrible, she was joking with me, I shouldn't have been so rough on her.

I lay up beside Cooper thankful Alex offered to go home and make the girls requested food, I'd hate to leave the bedside, just in case.

I take out my cell and type up a quick message

'I shouldn't have snapped. You were obviously joking. I'm sorry. Drive safe Al. xx'

A few minutes later, when she gets home I assume, she messages back

'You're tired and stressed, it's okay. I shouldn't have said it, even jokingly with everything that's happened. I'll be back soon, sure you don't need anything? x'

I smile and reply a no and thanks and as I put my phone away Cooper groans lightly

"It's alright baby, Mommy's here. It's okay"

She moves in closer to me, throwing her small arm over my side

I run my finger through her hair, calming her and after a little while I feel myself slip asleep beside the girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"I want to go home Mommy" Cooper says sitting up in bed and I smile at her improvement over the last couple of days

"The doctors said we might be able to go home today baby, we need to make sure you're really better before we go"

Alex smiles as she takes the spaghetti hoops from the nurse and thanks her

"Here Coop" she smiles sitting in beside the girl and offering her a spoonful of the tinned pasta "Good girl" Alex praises as the girl eats the bowl of food

As she's eating the las couple of spoonfuls we're joined by Karen Gold, the paediatric specialist who has a smile on her face when she walks in

"We'll look at you Cooper, you look so much better today" she checks the girls chart and watches as she eats the end of the small meal prepared by the nurses "Well, I reckon Cooper should be plenty well enough to go home tonight"

"Really?!" Coopers eyes light up and I smile as Karen nods

"Yes sweetie, you can go home today, but you need to keep taking your medicine when you go home"

"Promis' Doc'r Gold"

"That's a good girl"

xx

Alex unlocks the door as I carry the sleeping girl into the apartment and then I realise when Alex came home to shower earlier she turned on the hearing for us

"Thanks for the heating, the place would've been freezing after we were gone for the few days"

She smiles as we both walk up to Coopers room "It's not a problem, we couldn't have Cooper coming home to a cold apartment and I'm sure after the heat of the hospital if I hadn't turned on the heat that we'd be sick ourselves"

I tuck Cooper into bed and after a couple of minutes of watching I take Alex's hand and lead her out of the room

I close over the door and as soon as I have it shut she has her arms around my waist and is burying her head into the crook of my neck, placing feather light kisses to my skin

I smirk and shake my head "Not eager then Al?"

"I love that nickname.. Al.." She purrs and I run my hand down her side

"As sweet as that is, you're out of luck in your motives honey"

"My motives?"

"I'm not doing anything with you until we go on a date, simple as that"

I feel her breath against my skin as she replies "No motives Case, just.. enjoying myself"

I smirk and loosen her grip on my arms "Well we can plenty enjoy ourselves after our date, I'm not going to just.."

She nods "I don't expect that of you, you aren't that type Casey"

I hear the tone in her voice change and I look her in the eye

"There's something you're not telling me" I say matter of fact-ly and she shakes her head

"No. It's.. nothing Casey, honestly- I, I'm feeling tired I'm just going to go to bed"

"Alex! Hey don't walk away, c'mere"

"Case, I-I gotta go to bed"

She walks into her bedroom and I hear the lock turn on the door.

I sigh and shake my head, what just happened? Did she get pissy because I didn't want to go further?

No, that's not Alex. There's something wrong.

xx

I tap on her door for the third time that night but again I again get no reply

What the hell is going on with her?

"Alex, let me in, I'll sit here all night until you tell me whatever's wrong"

"There's nothing wrong" is the soft reply after several minutes and I sigh and shake my head at the woman's stubbornness

"Alex, you've locked yourself in the bedroom. Please, talk to me about whatever's going on. Was it because I wouldn't.." I clear my throat nervously, hating myself for asking this question "..go any further with you?"

"No! God, No! How can you think that?"

"Alex, you won't talk to me! How do I know what to think?"

After a minute I hear the door unlocks and when I'm face to face, I notice her red rimmed eyes. She's been crying?

I interlock our fingers "C'mon, Al, talk to me. Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset. I-I.. don't want to talk about it, please, not yet"

"Can you tell me why you locked me out? That's not the solution Alex"

"You don't know the problem, it's pretty hard to know the solution when you don't know the problem"

I shake my head and walk into the room, closing over the door behind me

"Okay, come here" I open my arms and she leans against me and after a crippling silence I hear her whisper

"I've never dated women like you"

"Like me? As in lower class-"

"No! Casey! You aren't lower class. Oh.. please don't say that. Please don't think that I think that"

I sit onto the bed "So what do you mean, 'like me' then?"

"A serious relationship, a relationship in general. I-I've only ever had one night stands and I-I don't know how to handle this. I'm so scared in case I fuck it up, I like you Casey, a lot more than I should since we've only known each other for such a short time"

She let's out a frustrated sigh and rubs her face

"This is all new, you and Cooper. What I feel for you, how protective I feel of Coop.. I mean, am I going crazy? Please tell me you feel this between us, that it's not just me?"

"Alex, listen to me. I know how you feel. Okay, I've been in a couple of relationships but they've all been crap and well, about how we feel, the first thing I thought when I met you was how beautiful you were, now you've backed that up with your kind, caring personality. I mean, you're perfect.. just don't go locking me out anymore"

She chuckles to herself and looks up to me, biting her lip "I don't have a clue how to do this, how to handle a relationship. Is that not a problem?"

"We can learn together sweetheart" I cup her cheek "Believe me, my last relationships weren't much to go on so, let's just try, okay? Try to work through this together. Now I know, there will be bumps along the road but we'll do what we can. Okay?"

"You don't think I'm insane?"

I laugh and kiss her cheek "Insane? No, I don't. I think you're very sweet for being worried and I also kinda wanna kill you for locking me out like that. I'll need you to promise something and I'll do the same, if we fight or have a problem, don't walk away. Talk, please?"

"Okay. I'm sorry I just didn't wanna come on too strong, I mean we haven't even gone on a date"

I pull her face down and kiss her "We'll change that this weekend, I'm taking you out"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I walk out the door leaving for my first shift back since Cooper got sick

On the way to work I scroll through my phone looking for a nice restaurant to take Alex to Saturday night. I want to impress her, really wine and dine her, make her happy.

I've narrowed it down to two plces, a beautiful little Italian place just outside of the city or an intimate Indian place in the inner city.

I think maybe the Italian suits best for a first date, for some reason it seems more upscale.

I reserve a table for two online and smile as they confirm the reservation by text. I smile as I check the message and I put away my phone, the smile permanently staying on my face.

This is the happiest I've felt in months- sure, when it was me and Cooper life was good. I loved having her as the main focus of my life but honestly, I was lonely. I wanted companionship, a relationship. Someone to come home to who isn't just a three year old girl.

I get to the restaurant fifteen minutes before my shift starts and and when I walk in Tony smiles and gestures for me to join him

"Casey, dear! How's everything at home? Is your daughter feeling better?" He asks handing me a coffee and I nod, smiling

"Yeah, she's better alright. Tony, I really appreciate the time off especially so early on in my employment here"

He shakes his head "Don't be ridiculous, family comes first Casey. I know if that was me no job would stop me from being by my daughters side so, it was easier to give you sometime off"

I drink down my coffee "Thanks Tony, I really need this job and well, I'm really grateful"

He smiles "You're an honest woman, you're hardworking. I couldn't let go of an employee like you"

I nod and thank him again and he asks me to prepare for the start of my shift

I walk in the back and get ready for my shift, a smile still on my face at the thought of my date this weekend.

xx

"Al! I'm home!" I call as I enter the apartment that evening and I hear her shushing from the living room

I walk in and find her cradling a sleeping Cooper

I scowl "What's wrong? She's not sick is she?" I lay my hand against Coopers forehead and Alex shakes her head

"She had a nightmare" Alex whispers and I shake my head and lift the girl into my arms and sit in beside Alex on the couch

"Did she say what it was about?" I ask and Alex shakes her head and runs her hand along my arm

"No. She was crying Case, hard. She clung to me and kept asking me to get you. Eventually she just fell back asleep"

"She cried herself to sleep?" I run my hand through the girls hair "Oh my baby" I rock her gently and Alex runs her hand over my back

"She was okay Case, I know she was upset but she calmed down when I picked her up assured her you'd be home soon"

I stand off the couch and gesture for Alex to follow after me as I take Cooper up to bed

I lay the girl back into bed and kiss her forehead gently "It's alright baby. Goodnight"

I walk out of the room, leaving the door cracked open in case she wakes up again and needs me.

Alex takes my hand and leads me to her bedroom and when we get in she lays me down and wraps her arms around me

"She's alright Case. I know you're worried about her but shes okay. You just need to chat to her in the morning, try and figure out what's going on, what it was about.."

I nod and turn in her arms, burying into her "God when I came in and saw her like that. I thought she was sick again"

"Well thankfully not but, still, this is grating on you, I know it is"

"I should've been here to comfort her Al.." I let out a heavy sigh and she places a gentle kiss to my lips

"You need to work though Casey, she realises that you can't be around 24/7. The best you can do is talk to her Case"

"I'm so happy you were here. If that was a childminder she would've freaked out, having a familiar face really helps"

She caresses my neck "To be honest, I didn't feel like much help. All I did really was hold her and told her you'd be home soon"

"And for a scared three year old that's just as good as me being there Al.."

She sits up for a second and then looks me in the eye "Okay, I have a suggestion"

I meet her eyes "About what?"

"Well, you said to me about moving out when you had the money. Why don't you stay here? I mean, I can care for Cooper while you work.."

I bite my lip "Oh Al.. I don't think so. I mean, that's really taking advantage of you-"

She shakes her head and takes my hand into hers "Would I have offered if it was taking advantage? I want you here. As I said before it's nice having you around and well, Cooper is just amazing. I'd hate for you both to go if I'm honest Casey"

"If I do stay, I'd pay rent Alex, and contribute for groceries and things"

"See, you are not taking advantage, you're paying rent. Please, stay?"

I nod and kiss her again, a kiss that she smiles into and when we pull back she runs her hand along my side

"I'm so happy you're staying"

"I'm rather happy about that myself Al"

xx

I wake up to sobbing and immediately shoot up in bed, recognising the tone, Cooper.

I stumble out into the hall and into the girls bedroom and find her sobbing into herself

"Baby? Cooper? What's wrong" I get into bed beside her and she buries into my side

"M-Mo-ommy" she sobs and I pull the heavy duvet up over her and let her sob into me, whispering soft words of comfort to the distressed girl

"Baby girl? C'mon sweetie, tell Mommy what's going on?" I say and she moves closer to me

"B-Bad dream Mommy"

"About what baby girl? What's scared you?" I ask and she shakes her head

"Can't 'member Mommy, c-can't"

I soothingly stroke her side "Its alright baby, Mommy's here now. You're safe. Try and sleep my girl, try"

I lay holding the now sniffling girl and I can't help but wonder what her nightmare was about..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"You and 'Lex are leaving?" Cooper says innocently and I lift her into my arms

"Listen to me baby, I have a really special friend coming to look after you while me and Alex go for dinner, her names Olivia. Alex says she's really nice and she loves to read stories" I reassure the young girl who looks up to me wide eyed

"Really? Will she read like you do Mommy?"

I lower my voice and move closer to the girl "If not better than me. But if she does you're not to tell me okay?"

Cooper shakes her head in what looks to be disgust "No! No Mommy, she won't read better than you. No one reads better than Mommy"

"Well, I'm very proud sweetheart. Now, I need you to listen okay, tonight I need you to be a big girl for Olivia. See, I'm taking Alex out for a special dinner and I really want her to be happy after it"

"Whys it special?" She asks and I think for a minute, trying to figure out how to word it so that the young girl will understand

"It's special because, well Coop, me and Alex really like each other and we want to be really good friends, special grown up friends"

"Oh" the girl simply replies "okay Mommy. I'll be good"

She goes back to playing with her toys and I ruffle her hair "Thanks baby girl"

Just then Alex arrives back from her run, and I hear her call from the living room

"Girls! I have breakfast!"

Cooper races out past me, nearly knocking me over and I shake my head as I steady myself, I swear, any mention of food and that girl turns into a monster .

Alex hands me the coffees in the tray as she lifts Cooper into her now free hand

"You feeling better this morning Coop?" Alex asks, referring to the nightmares.

It was safe to say it killed her to wake up alone, she was terrified, I know she was. I could hear it in her voice as she called down the hall after me

She raced into Coopers room and I gave a small wave and she physically calmed

She hissed at me, but once I explained she agreed she'd have done the same and gotten to the girl as fast as possible

"-Casey? Hello?"

I jump back to attention and find Alex snapping her fingers

"You there?"

I nod and dish up the breakfast of croissants Alex brought back as well as giving Alex the coffee she got us and handing Cooper a small cup of juice

"How was your run?" I ask and she smiles

"Good. Really good"

"That's good" I smile and look to Cooper and back to Alex "by the way Coopers being a very good girl for us tonight, aren't ya baby?"

"Yep! I'm gonna be good for your friend 'Lex! I promised Mommy"

Alex smiles as she clears away her empty plate "Well Coop, Olivia really wants to spend time with you, she told me earlier that she's really excited to see you"

"Really?!" Cooper shrieks excitedly and Alex nods

"Oh yeah, she's all talk about you! She can't wait for later!"

xx

I finish the last curl of my red hair, letting it cascade down my shoulders. It's perfect, even if I do say so myself.

I smooth down my green dress again, obsessing with a small crease just by the waistline, well I guess I never was a dab hand at ironing.

I cannot wait to go. Alex has been excited for the dinner all day and to be honest, I think Coopers excited to meet Olivia.

I'm anxious about tonight as a whole.

I feel as if I shouldn't leave Cooper after she's been so sick but she has improved each day with the antibiotics so a couple of hours away shouldn't do too much harm?

Yes, that reassures me slightly, I'll stick with that.

I'm nervous about meeting Olivia. Alex said that this woman is her best friend, that they've known each other for years. I really want her to like me, to approve as such.

Then, finally, I'm nervous about Alex. I don't want to do anything to mess this up with her. I don't want to say anything that scares her away.

I take a deep breath and decide to try and push the worries away as I walk out of the small bedroom.

I get to the hall and I hear the hushed hiss from the other side

"-Olivia, I care about her, I care about Cooper too. Come on, it'd mean a lot if you'd just try with her?"

She's defending me. Oh my God, okay that's fear one confirmed, her friend hates me.

"Alex, she's mooching off you! I mean, she's living here! She's clearly taking advantage and she knows right well how to do it. You took her in because you didn't want her kid to catch her death and now she won't leave!-"

"Maybe I don't want her to leave? I don't want either of them to leave. I really like her Olivia, please" Alex is pleading quietly and I brush away the tears rolling down my cheeks

Oh God, she thinks I'm taking advantage. Well, I suppose she's right, I didn't pay rent yet, the pay check I got this week I'm mostly spending on tonight but I could always pay the rest in rent.

Or call tonight off in general? Then I could pay her the rent she's owed?

"I won't be here to pick up the pieces after another relationship that I've warned you about Alex. People like her are no good, she's trying to worm her way in with you. Rob you blind"

"Jesus Christ do you have to be so pessimistic. I like Casey and I know her a whole lot better than you do. She's been through a rough time, and not just over the last couple of weeks. I won't have you 'warning' me about someone I actually see a future with"

"Yes because you didn't see a future with Jessica"

I walk in the door, hitting the woman I now see to be brunette straight in the back

"Al?" I say meekly and she meets my eyes with a panicked look. She's probably worried I heard their little spat about me "can I talk to you out here?" I gesture to the hall and she nods and follows me out, not before throwing daggers to Olivia

"Everything alright?" She asks sweetly when we're alone together and I shake my head

"I'm so sorry, I suddenly feel awful. When I was getting ready a few minutes ago I got very light headed and my stomach doesn't feel too great. Could we maybe do this another time?"

Alex nods and takes my clammy hand into her own soft one "Of course, you go up and lie down. I'll get rid of Olivia" I notice the bite in her voice as she says that and I sigh

She shouldn't have to defend me to her friends.

"Thanks"

She kisses my cheek "I'll call up in a few minutes, okay. I'll just give Cooper her medicine and put her to bed"

"You don't mind?"

"No I don't, honestly. You go and lie down, maybe you'll feel better?"

"Yeah. Maybe"

I turn and walk back up the hall and when I get into 'my room' I feel Olivia's harsh comments catch up with me.

I burst into tears, which I stifle using a hoodie I grab from the bed.

I lay against the door, tears steadily rolling down my cheeks, that awful woman is right. I've been taking advantage of Alex.

I was going to use the first pay check I got to go out for dinner instead of paying her back.

On top of that there's the hospital bill I haven't told her about. I couldn't tell her. I didn't want to because I knew if I did she'd offer to pay it, an offer I couldn't refuse because let's face it this bill is crippling..

I get to my feet and grab my purse, taking out one hundred dollars and leaving the other one hundred there, I'll pay off the start of that bill in the morning and I'll give Alex the first one hundred of many I owe her, I need to do this to prove that I'm not mooching , if not to Alex then to her friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Casey? You awake?" Alex says softly from the door and I wipe off any make up faded from my cry earlier and I reply I am, inviting her in

She sees me sitting up in bed and walks over and sits in beside me, a deafening silence between us.

"You heard her didn't you?" She asks me after a minute and I falter

"Uh, heard who?"

She turns to me, an incredulous look on her face

"Casey, correct me if I'm wrong but all day you were excited to go out tonight and then you happen to feel sick five minutes before we leave- I find it suspect and well, I assume you heard Olivia's comments"

I can't bite my tongue anymore, my upset from earlier turned to anger at the comments and at myself for giving that impression

"Oh? Now what comments would they be, hmm?" I say a sarcastic tone in my voice "the ones about me using you? The ones about me mooching off you? The ones that basically said that you can do a whole lot better than me and ya know, maybe Olivia's not wrong" by the end I'm snapping at Alex who hasn't done anything wrong, who ha actually defended me but I'm too consumed by anger to care

Alex scoffs "-Not wrong? Sweetheart, Olivia's very, very wrong." She runs her thumb over my knuckles "I know you aren't mooching, if you were you wouldn't have gotten the waitressing job. Listen to me, Olivia's a sweetheart but she's fiercely protective. She's assuming you're taking advantage and she's afraid that I'd get hurt. I know you, far better than she does and I know you are not taking advantage of me"

I stand out of bed and walk to the dresser where I'd laid out the one hundred dollars. I grab the cash and walk back to the bed handing her the money

"It's not much, I know but it's a start. I didn't get that much money this week because of Cooper being sick and me missing time but Tony was generous enough. Here"

She shakes her head "Case, I don't need it-"

"I'm aware you don't need it Alex but I have to give it to you, I need to show you that I'm keeping to my word. I'm starting to pay you back"

"Okay" she sighs "thank you,

Now get in here and lie down with me" she pats the bed and I smile as I crawl into bed and she wraps her arms around me

"Don't let her get to you Casey. She takes some time to warm up to people"

I shake my head and Alex kisses my cheek

"What's on your mind?"

"I-I... think I'm gonna move out"

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head "Okay, this is ridiculous Casey. I know Olivia's comments must've been hard to hear, especially because they aren't true but you need to over look them. I made it very clear I wasn't happy with her and I'm sure she'll apologise. I don't want you to leave Casey. Please stay"

I wipe away the tears starting to spill from my eyes and Alex sighs, running her hand over my arm

"Please, don't be upset. I don't believe in her opinion and you shouldn't either"

I nod, despite not taking on her advice and she caresses my cheek, making our eyes meet

"She was being ridiculous, honestly. Please, don't listen to her, okay? If I thought for a second that you were using me I'd have you out. I know you aren't, please, don't go, okay? I live having the two of you around"

"You really don't think I'm taking advantage?"

"Of course I don't Casey"

I smile slightly at her reassuring tone and she leans over and kisses me.

As we break apart she runs her hands through my hair

"When's your day off work?" She asks and I smile

"Tomorrow. I thought I'd need the day to recuperate after tonight" I smile shyly and she caresses my cheek

"I have tomorrow off too. How about me, you and Coop have a day out? We can go somewhere fun like the Zoo and then go have some dinner? Maybe rent out some movies on the way home?"

"That sounds perfect. Thank you." I kiss her cheek "Did Cooper go down okay?"

"She asked if you were okay but I reassured her. I'm sure she's alright. How's her nightmares? Did she have anymore after?"

"No, thankfully. I'm not sure what they were about, I talked to her but she said she couldn't remember what happened, she was just afraid"

Alex shakes her head "That's unusual. I suppose, kids have wild imaginations. You'd never know what's on her mind"

"That's true"

xx

"Mommy! Yous all better now?" Cooper asks as I lift her into my arms the next morning from the living room carpet

"Yep baby, I'm all better now. I'm sorry I didn't get to put you to bed last night"

"S'okay. 'Lex read me a story and kissed me goodnight"

I smile and kiss her cheek "That's good baby, glad you and Alex like each other so much"

"'Lex is really nice and she's pretty isn't she Mommy?"

"She is, very, very pretty. Hey, would you mind if the three of us went out today?"

"To the park?"

We sit into the couch, the excited girl shuffling in my lap

"Actually, no. Alex and I were thinking of going to the Zoo"

"TH' ZOO!" The girl screeches and I smile as I watch the scene unfold in front of me

I'm wrapped into a hug and as soon as her arms are around me their gone. Cooper shoots out of my lap and runs across to Alex, who's just walked into the room and jumps into her arms

"'Lex! We's going to the zoo! Wiv' the animals!"

"We are Coop. Only of you want to though? We could just stay here all day-"

"No! I wanna go Zoo! Mommy said?" The girl looks distraught and I chuckle to myself as I shout over to the pair

"Coop, Alex is only joking with you. Aren't you Alex?" I smile and Alex smiles back and ruffles Coopers hair

"Of course I'm only joking baby, we'll go to the zoo.. and ya know.." She 'whispers' but of course I can still hear her "if you're really, really good, me and your Mom will take you somewhere nice? Maybe for ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" She whispers back and I smile as Alex nods, meeting my eyes as she does

"You'll need to ask your Mommy though to make sure it's alright?"

"Is it alright Mommy? I-Is it?" Cooper asks eagerly and I nod after a minute

"I'm sure that'd be alright, as long as your good"

"I'll be good" Cooper promises and I smile as she runs and grabs her coat, despite none of us even having breakfast yet

Alex raises her eyebrow at me and chuckles slightly "What have we done?"

"It was your idea Al. Let's prepare for our day of fun!" I say over enthusiastically and she laughs and runs her hand through her hair

"I suppose I'll make us a coffee, it seems we're going to need it"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The walking is killing me.

This Zoo is huge and of course Cooper is adamant to see each and every animal. The three year old is trying to kill me.

It's amazing because she'll be carried most of the circuit, by me, who's half dead already and we're only half an hour into the days walking.

I smile as I watch Alex's eyes light up seeing the different animals and when we get to the sea lion enclosure there's an exhibition on, with seating! Hallelujah!

The three of us sit down and after a minute I lay my hand against her thigh

"Have you been to the Zoo before?"

She pauses a moment and shakes her head, whispering back to me, not wanting to disturb Coopers viewing of the animal show "No. As a child we never really got to do family outings and well, without having a child of my own it'd seem odd coming here by myself"

"The Zoo is for all ages Al. I'm sure the workers here would've seen odder"

She shrugs "I prefer this anyway. Seeing how excited she gets" Alex gestures to Cooper who has a huge smile on her face "it's perfect"

I look at how comfortable she is with us, how suited she is to this lifestyle and to be honest I think I'm falling in love with her.

She's amazing. An angel. Perfect.

I'll definitely need to tell her this, maybe I'll wait until after our first date. Hate to come on too strong and send her running..

xx

"I'll have the chocola' one please 'Lex" Cooper says as me and her walk towards the picnic bench in the 'meerkat cafe' and Alex nods, taking note of the order

"Alright Coop. Case? What'll you have?"

"Ooh, I'll have mint please"

She smiles softly and walks to the ice cream stall, leaving Cooper and I alone together at the picnic table. Something I couldn't be more thankful for, my feet are so sore after the day walking, how Cooper has this much energy astounds me. I know she didn't walk it all but she walked a lot, at least three quarters of it and she's desperate to keep going.

Alex bribed her away with ice cream.

"So baby girl, what did you think of the animals?" I ask and Cooper smiles clutching the toy monkey I bought close to her

"They were great! I liked the lions and the tigers- oh and the girl lions too 'cause they is as good as the boy lions"

I smile at the girls words "They looked different to the boy lions too didn't they? And what did you think of the monkeys? You seem to like George there" I gesture to the toy she's holding and she starts babbling on about the monkeys- her favourite animal.

Her favourite animal changed with every enclosure, that is until she saw the monkeys. Now that's all she can talk about. It's very sweet.

The monkey chatter doesn't stop until Alex arrives back with the ice cream and even then there's a lot of talking with her mouth full, resulting in ice cream stains all down her beautiful white dress

"They aren't going to come out" I nearly sob into Alex as we all make our way home, Cooper now asleep in my arms, the day thoroughly after wearing her out.

Alex laughs airily against my neck "We can give it a shot sweetheart"

"It's a white dress with big brown stains down the front" I smile "I hope you have magic powers"

"Well, I've spilt a lot of red wine on white blouses so I might have a trick or two to remove stains"

xx

We get to the apartment and as soon as we're in the door she leads me to the kitchen, a smile on her face

"Can I just go put her up in bed-?" I say before we get in the kitchen door and she presses her finger to my lips

"In a minute, just look"

We walk in and when we do I nearly cry. The kitchen is lit by candles that are in their holders on the table and a bunch of red roses sit in a vase looking at me. There are two place settings and it's only then I notice the smell of food wafting through the apartment

"Alex" I breathe out "this... it's beautiful"

"Just like you" she whispers smoothly into my ear and my heart beats out of my chest at her words "it's our first date, and to be honest, I think I much prefer this one. Spending all day with Cooper and dinner to finish off the perfect day" she runs her hand over Coopers short red hair as I shake my head in disbelief

"You're amazing"

"I actually didn't set this up" she admits and I smile to myself

"Well in that case the burglars did an excellent job"

She bursts out laughing and after a minute slips Cooper from my arms

"You sit down, I'll be back in a minute after I get this little one in bed"

"Thanks Al"

"There's wine in the fridge. Reds out already" she kisses my cheek walking past and I place a kiss to Coppers forehead

"Don't be long. I'll miss you"

I hear her footsteps as she creeps up the stairs and my heart finally calms after the revelation of the impromptu date.

God, how perfect can this woman get? As if the day at the zoo wasn't enough now this. This is gorgeous.

She's the best thing to happen to me in my life, along with Coop of course. My two angels.

I turn and face her as she walks back in and she has a huge smile on her face

"Candle light is very flattering on you" she says "you look even more beautiful than usual"

"Wow, I didn't think you were this smooth" I smile and she plates up the meals from the oven as she replies

"There's a lot you don't know about me Case" a mysterious quality in her voice makes her extremely sexy and I can't help but dart my tongue out and wet my now dried lips

"L-Like what?"

She hands me the Chicken Alfredo and I smile

"Wow, you went all out"

"The restaurant did" she smiles "my cooking skills are horrendous. Count yourself lucky I didn't cook"

I shake my head chuckling "So, clue me in, how did you set all this up?"

"Well I got a friend of mine to lend a hand. Amanda's her name. She's really sweet. I bet you two would get along great!"

"Really? Oh good, for a minute I was thinking you got Olivia to help.. I was considering checking for tampering with my dinner"

She sighs and takes my hand, stopping our dinners "Case, Olivia doesn't hate you-"

"I heard her talking about me-"

"As I said, her opinion means nothing to me in regards to you. She didn't even bother to get to know you before she said all the things. Listen to me, I'll be sure she doesn't talk like that to either you or me. Okay?"

I nod but it doesn't ease my fears. I really wish her friends liked me, well Amanda mustn't have a problem if she was willing to help Alex set up the dinner she mustn't have a problem with our relationship- with me.

"Forget about her alright? Please don't let her bother you"

"Does your other friends like me?" I ask and she smiles softly

"They seem too. Abbie asks about you and Cooper when I meet up with her at lunch and Serena seems okay too- none of them seem as bad as Olivia is about it. I really am sorry her opinion gets to you this much"

"It's annoying me because it's not true. I don't want her to have that opinion of me" I admit and she squeezes my hand

"It's none of her business anyway. If she has such a problem she can either get over it or stay away. It's no skin off my nose"

"I don't want to do that though, she's your friend-"

"And if she has a problem she can come and talk to me about it. I'm not going to sit back and let her bitch about our relationship. I'll talk to her in work"

I nod and she meets my eyes after a second

"I'm sure she'll be okay with us, alright? She just needs me to put her straight"

I smile softly "Thank you"

I clear away our dishes and as I go to start washing up she slips her arms around my waist

"They're alright I think" she purrs against my ear and I shiver under her touch

"A-Al baby.."

"Mm hm?" She says through her kisses strategically placed on my neck

I smirk and turn into her, running my hand over her side "Maybe the kitchen isn't the best place to keep this going?"

"So we will keep this going?"

I nod "Oh, definitely, we will need to be quiet though"

"I can manage if you can?"

I chuckle slightly "Of course I can Al. Let's go"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

I doze slightly feeling her strong arms against my skin. Ugh, I love that feeling. I know from now this is how I want to wake up, every morning, this is really what I want.

I roll over facing her and she wakes, placing a kiss to my lips, her body pressing against mine

"That was amazing" I mumble against her ear and she giggles, a giggle, like a school girl

"Which time exactly?" She smirks "the first or the second"

"Or the third?" I add and she gasps

"Oh God, yeah" she laughs, rubbing her eyes "that was ve-ery nice too.. That thing you did-"

"Mommy?" We hear Cooper call down the hall

Alex tenses in my arms and ducks under the sheets

"What you think she won't see you, you aren't invisible"

I hand her her t-shirt, which she throws on haphazardly and I wrap my dressing gown around me

Coopers at the door and she walks in eyeing us up

"Mommy!" She says, relieved to see me and then her lips form a thin line, the gears spinning in her head 'Lex?"

"Hey baby, you okay?" I ask, changing her train of thought and she walks around to me and she pulls herself up onto the bed, into my lap

"M'ungry. What's Lex doing in your bed?"

"We're having a sleepover" Alex says smoothly as I stall and I thank god she came up with something to satisfy the girls curiosity

"Y-Yeah, we're having a sleepover" I smile and Cooper smiles

"A sleepover like Jane's Mommy?"

Alex moves closer to my ear "Who's Jane?" She whispers and I think back remembering the young girl that was at Alison's house a lot when Cooper was there.. was her name Jane?

It must've been? Let's just assume.

"What do you mean baby?"

"Jane telled me one time in Ali's that her Mommy and Daddy had a sleepover too"

"Oh, well yeah. That's what me and Alex did baby, like Janes Mommy and Daddy"

She smiles "Will Alex be my Daddy then"

I bite my lip, containing my laugh as best I can and I glance to Alex, who's somewhere between shock and dying to erupt into laughter

I pat Coopers back "Maybe. We'll see"

"Can we get breakfas'?"

I smile and kiss Coopers cheek "Sure, you go put on your dressing gown and Alex and me will meet you in the kitchen"

"M'kay"

She races out and when she leaves I turn to Alex

"I am so sorry, I was not expecting her to ask something like that!-"

"Hey. You handled that pretty well to be honest, I mean.. that conversation could've been horrible. Now we need to get up and get dressed before our daughter burns the house down trying to make her own breakfast"

I stop pulling up my tracksuit bottoms which falls back down my legs as I look up to her, shocked to say the least

"Our daughter?" I smile raising an eyebrow and she smirks

"Well, I am her Daddy now Casey" she says not a hint of sarcasm in her voice and I shake my head, smiling

I kiss her cheek as we walk out "As much as we're making a joke about it, we should probably talk about this"

"We don't need to sweetheart. I know that as our relationship progresses, I'll become a bigger part of her life. You're both in this, I was aware of that when I first kissed you and I'm well aware of it now"

"I love you" I blurt out and she stops as we get to the kitchen door

She faces me and she breaks into a smile

"I love you too Case"

xx

"Mommy?" Cooper asks over lunch that day and I smile expectantly, this conversation could actually be about anything

"Yeah baby girl?" I sit into the chair beside her and she picks at her sandwich

"Is Alex really going to be my Daddy?"

I sigh and tie up my hair quickly, trying to think of something to say in response to the girl

"Why baby?" I end up going with and she thinks for a minute and simply replies

"Jus' wonderin'"

I take a deep breath, ready for any questions I may get here "Well, not your Daddy, but she could, uh, be your other Mommy because she's a girl like us"

"So, I'll have two Mommy's?"

"Yeah, you might"

The girl smiles "'Lex is nice"

"She is, very nice. Baby, would you be okay with Alex being your other Mommy? I mean, you like her don't you?"

"Yeah! 'Lex is really fun. She'd be a good Mommy, like you"

I smile at the girls words and kiss her forehead "Thanks baby"

"Would I call her Mommy too?"

"You can still call her Alex if you want baby, whatever you want to do, but if you did want to call her something like Mommy, I think we'd need to pick another name. It'd be really confusing if we were both Mommy, wouldn't it?"

"Oh yeah" she giggles "what'd I call 'Lex then?"

"How about Mom? You like that?" I ask and after a careful consideration the girl nods

"Mom 'Lex. It's nice" she bites into her sandwich, her appetite coming back after our conversation and I nod

"Yeah, it's perfect baby"

xx

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" I ask that night as Alex and I are curled up on the couch together and she faces me, muting the tv

"Sure. That's what I'm here for Case. What's on your mind?"

"When Olivia was here, she said something and I was wondering what she meant.."

"Okay? What'd she say?"

"Something about a Jessica woman? I didn't really hear but she sounded like a previous partner and I was wondering what the story was she was referring to?"

"Olivia was trying to point out where I was wrong before and tried telling me I was wrong about you. I thought loved Jessica but the problem was we'd agreed it was no strings attached fun. I seemed to have fell pretty hard for her, she was on my mind a lot, I felt really happy with her- I felt in love"

"I sense this ended badly?"

"I told her how I felt and she left. She walked out.. I was crushed and well Olivia basically said 'I told you so'. She said from the beginning no strings attached never worked but I went against her"

"You said you seemed to have fell pretty hard? You thought you loved her? What you didn't?"

"Well, not in comparison to you. I mean, what I feel for you.. it's nothing like what I felt with Jessica. I feel safe, really happy, loved"

"You are-"

We're cut of hearing gentle footsteps padding down the hall and the sound of gentle sobs

"Is that Coop?" I say surprised and Alex looks back to me

"Well if it's not I think that's a problem"

I smack her side gently, telling her this isn't a time to joke and when the living room door cracks open we see the upset girl standing at the door

"I had a bad dream" she whispers out and I bite my lip

What the hell are these dreams! What's scaring her?

She walks over and I laugh her up between us and she buries into me

Alex looks to me as she runs her hand through the girls hair, worry clear in her expression

"Coop?" She says gently not wanting to alarms the girl "what do you dream about? What's making you cry?"

"Dunno"

Her sobs continue as we both comfort her and after a little while I say she needs to go back to bed

"C'mon baby, I'll take you up" I say going to hoist her into my arms but she stops me

"No. I want Mom to take me up" she holds her arms up to Alex, who looks to the girl, smiling wider than I've ever seen a person smile

"C'mere sweetie" she carries Cooper to bed and as I watch them leave the living room I can't help but feel a little jealous

She asked for Alex and not me. I didn't think if feel like this if I'm honest.

I walk out of the living room and up the hall as quietly as possible and when I get to the door, I hear Alex comfort Cooper

"Sweetie, you need to tell Mommy that's what's scaring you.."

"What if she gets mad at me?"

Cooper sounds so upset, what makes her think I'll get mad at her? I never really get mad at her? Sure, I'd be a little strict so she doesn't hurt herself or get lost but I'm never mad?

"Baby, it's a dream. She won't be mad at you. Will I go get her for you?"

After a minute Alex walks out and is clearly surprised to see me outside the door

"So you heard all that then?"

"No, I didn't. I came in late, what's upsetting her?" I whisper and she takes my hand

"She's dreaming that you're going to go away"

"Away? Away where?"

"I'm not sure. She just said she's having dreams where you go away and don't come back so she's left alone"

"Oh God.. I'll be down soon" I say walking past her, kissing her cheek "I need to talk to Cooper"

I walk into the the dimly lit room and Cooper hugs her toy monkey George closer when she sees me

"Hi Mommy"

"Hey baby girl" I lay in beside her, wrapping my arm around her "Mom said you needed me"

"My bad dreams are about you- you go away one day when I'm playing with my toys and you don't come back, I want you to come back because I miss you and I'm sad when you's not around but you don't come back and I cry.." She babbles on and I kiss her cheek pulling her closer to me

"Coop, baby, I need you to understand that no matter where I go or how far I go, I will never ever leave you and not come back. I love you baby, more than anything. If I didn't have you I'd be lost"

"Love you Mommy"

I lay with her buried into me until she falls asleep and when she does I cover her over with her blanket and quietly slip out- relieved to know what was upsetting her but scared to imagine where the dream came from.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews/follows/favourites. The feedback was amazing and I'm so glad you all liked the story. This is the last chapter so I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Chapter 15:

I get ready for my shift as best I can, Alex's hands still running over my now clothed body

"Please, please come back to bed"

I smirk and shake my head "Alexandra-"

She moans at my use of her full name and caresses my breast, teasing me

"You don't have to go" she smiles "call in sick?"

"I can hardly do that. Tony called me earlier today asking me to take the later shift, he knows I'm not sick baby. Anyway, Coopers in bed, if she wakes up with a nightmare please call, I'll slip off and talk to her"

She's sighs "Fine.. If you have to go I'll just have to put up with being away from you" she smirks at me as I pull on my shirt

"If it was up to me baby, we'd never leave the bedroom but sadly I have work to do, money to earn"

She nods and drags herself from bed and walks over to me, still very naked as I'm well aware

She pulls me into her arms and presses a light kiss to my lips "See ya later Case. Be careful, love you"

"Love you too"

xx

Tony walks in while I'm sitting in the break room and he calls me out, claiming some woman wants to see me

I walk out onto the restaurant floor and suddenly I see her, standing waiting for me

I sigh and walk over to her "Olivia, no disrespect but I really don't have long. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you Casey, can we sit down?"

I nod and we sit into a booth together her smiling awkwardly

"Alex was talking to me today Casey. She told me that you heard what I was saying. I just want you to know I didn't mean for that to happen and I am sorry you had to hear it"

"Thank you, I do appreciate that"

She nods and looks around the restaurant "It's a nice little place here. You seem happy"

"I am and not just in work. Olivia, to be honest, I really don't care what you think, it doesn't affect me and you can think whatever you want whenever you want, but I'd much prefer if you keep the opinions to yourself.."

She raises an eyebrow at my statement and I continue

"You're Alex's friend and I want us to get along I really do. I need you to know that I'm really not taking advantage of Alex. She's been really great to me the last few weeks but I'm trying my best to repay her for everything she's done. I hate that you have that opinion of me, especially because you never even bothered to meet me before forming these opinions"

She sits in a stunned silence at my harsh tone and after a minute she nods

"You're right. I judged you and I shouldn't have had, can we please put this behind us? I'd love if we could get to know each other properly" she offers her hand and I smile warmly shaking her hand

"Thank you Olivia, I really appreciate the opportunity to get to know you"

"I'm not as bad as you think I am Casey. I know the impression I gave wasn't a good one but I'm really happy I'm getting to know you better"

She pulls me into a hug as we stand out of the booth

"I'll see you around, okay? May you and Alex can come out of a drink sometime?"

"That sounds lovely. I'll get Alex to call you and we'll set it up"

"That sounds perfect"

xx

I creep in the apartment door at three am in the morning, drained. That shift really took it out of me for some reason.

I go to the kitchen and put on the kettle, desperate for a cup of coffee. I put on the coffee and walk upstairs towards Coopers room.

I slip in and see the girl sleeping peacefully toy George in her grasp and I smile.

She's gotten so tall. When did that happen? She's shot up! It's like this happened while I was at work? How have I not noticed how tall she's gotten. I guess when you're around her all the time you don't notice.

I lay in beside her briefly, stroking her hair. My little baby's not so little anymore, is she? She's growing up.

Soon she'll be in school, at middle school, high school. She'll be partying, dating boys- or girls, I'm not going to care but whoever she dates will be treated the same- strictly.

My future is finally looking good.

I kiss the girls forehead whispering a goodnight and walk out into the hall. When I walk out I'm met by Alex in the hall

"Hey" she mumbles still half asleep "you only getting in now?"

I nod and wrap my arms around her, kissing her cheek "Yeah, I just got in. You go back in and lay down baby, I'll be up in a few"

"Mm. Don't be long"

I go down and pour a small cup coffee, partly because I'm tired and don't want to be awake all night and mostly because I'm dying to be in Alex's arms.

I drink down the coffee all the while thinking how lucky I am. How I found the most amazing woman with the kindest nature, while I was on the streets is a miracle.

She took me in when I had no one, no where to go- she helped me.

Now look, she is waiting upstairs for me to join her in bed. She cares about me, she really cares and on top of that she cares about Cooper.

The bond the pair have- Cooper calling her Mom. It's just perfect.

I have my job. A job, that I actually like for once. Sure I'd waitressed before but I'd never had so much passion about it. It just shows the boss makes the job.

I get upstairs and into bed beside Alex and I feel her arms slide around my waist

"How was work baby?"

"Really good Al. Really good" I kiss down her neck "was Coop okay?"

"Perfect. She stayed asleep-"

"Olivia came into work" I say and Alex rolls over facing me

"She did? Was she okay? She didn't upset you did she?"

I shake my head and caress Alex's cheek "She was perfect Al. We had a talk, she's willing to get to know me properly. Alex, she was really sweet to me"

"I told you she's nice, she just needs some time"

"I said we'd go for drinks"

She buries close into me "I'm so proud of you. After what she about you said she doesn't deserve the time of day, you're so amazing.. I love you"

"I love you too Al"

I hear her breathing even out and I realise she's asleep.

I watch her as she sleeps and I still can't believe how lucky I am. A beautiful girlfriend, an amazing daughter who's the light of my life and a job that I'm doing well in.

My life seems to have taken a pretty amazing turn.

xx

AN: So that's it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
